


with love comes heartbreak

by hazyjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyjaem/pseuds/hazyjaem
Summary: jaemin’s and jeno’s relationship was perfect, until, one day, it wasn’t so perfect anymore.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	with love comes heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> heyy y’all, i’m back, and with the heaviest angst i’ve ever written, to kinda let everything out, i hope you like it.

jeno and jaemin started dating sophomore year in high school, after being best friends for 10 years previously. they were the power couple of the school, everyone wanted to have a relationship like theirs, it seemed like a fairytale, too good to be true. jeno would escort jaemin to all his classes, they had lunch together with their friends, they went on dates fairly often, everything people wanted in a relationship. everything about their relationship was perfect, until, it wasn’t anymore.

college rolled around soon enough, and the two boys, ever so in love, decided to get an apartment together. it was fairly small, but modern, just like the boys had wanted. they bought furniture and renovated their apartment to their liking, feeling happy and content with where they were. but that all changed in the beginning of junior year of their college time. jeno started acting weird, cold. whenever jaemin was talking about something, the older wouldn’t listen, completely lost in whatever he was doing on his phone. if jaemin asked to do something or go somewhere, jeno would decline, saying how busy he was with something that he’d never tell jaemin what it was, as soon as the younger asked what, jeno would shrug it off as a project for one of his classes. a few more weeks later, and jeno was rarely home, always being out with friends and staying with them for the night. it was rare to see jeno in their apartment for longer than ten minutes these days.

one of the days jeno was home for longer than 15 minutes, jaemin tried talking to him about where he’d be all the time, why he was never home, why he never texted jaemin back anymore, or answered his calls. anyone would understand where jaemin was coming from, their friends did, having told jaemin for weeks to talk to jeno about it, to let his feelings be known. anyone would understand where jaemin was coming from, anyone except jeno, that is, who started yelling about how jaemin keeps trying to keep him locked in the apartment and how he never let jeno go out with his friends anymore. once jeno was done, he quickly left the apartment, and a crying jaemin.

jaemin didn’t see or hear from jeno for days after that. not a single text, nor a call, nor jeno stepping foot in the apartment, at least not when jaemin was there. his friends came over to attempt to cheer the boy up, but it was to no avail, he’d just sit on the same spot on his and jeno’s shared bed, staring at the wall with dull eyes.

one day, it seemed like jaemin’s prayers had been answered, because finally, jeno came home. jaemin rushed up to him to give him a hug and apologize, but jeno stepped back, holding his hand out in front of him.

_ ‘jeno?’  _ jaemin asked quietly, voice trembling.

_ ‘let’s break up, jaemin.’  _ was all jeno said before walking to the bedroom, pulling out his duffle bag from the closet, packing his clothes.

_ ‘what? jeno, why? we were okay, what happened?’  _ jaemin asked, tears falling hysterically down his cheeks as he tried to stop jeno.

_ ‘please, don’t do this, jeno, please, we can work it out.’  _ jaemin begged, pulling at jeno’s sleeve, while jeno just gave him a cold stare, pulling his arm away from the younger.

_ ‘we can’t, jaemin, because i don’t love you anymore.’  _ jeno’s words stabbed jaemin’s heart like a thousand daggers. with that, jeno closed the bag and left, just as fast as he’d come, leaving jaemin behind, again, for good this time.

weeks passed by, weeks where jaemin didn’t leave his bed if it wasn’t to use the bathroom or get a glass of water. he didn’t eat, he had no appetite anymore. one day, renjun has had enough, and drags jaemin out of the apartment, down to the cafe close by, to meet with donghyuck and have lunch. it was all going fine, until jeno stepped inside, holding hands with another guy. jaemin froze up, not being able to take his eyes away from the couple.  _ so that’s why he stopped loving me, _ jaemin thought, tears welling up in his eyes. he quickly rose from his seat and left the cafe, running back to his apartment.

the pain was unbearable for jaemin, so he decided to do the one thing he knew would make the pain go away. he grabbed the rope from the floor and tied it to the big hook, tying it so he knew it wouldn’t come undone. he then tied the other end into a noose before pushing his head through the hole. he took a deep breath, and stepped off the bed, letting himself be hung by the rope around his throat and neck. the last thing he noticed being flashing lights and ringing noises, before everything went quiet and dark.

days went by, and renjun, donghyuck, chenle and jisung had heard nothing from jaemin, and they were getting worried, so they decided to go to his apartment using the spare key that chenle had made.

they stepped inside the apartment and was met with complete silence. they stepped further in, splitting up to check the different rooms, everything still silent, until jisung let out a blood curdling scream as he stepped into the bedroom. the other three rushed over, and all froze in horror of what they were seeing. their best friend, hanging from a noose tied to a big hook in the ceiling, pale as a corps, red and purple spots around his face and legs. jisung was already trying to untie the knots when the others came to their senses, rushing to help the youngest as tears started escaping their eyes.

_ ‘s-someone call a fucking ambulance!’ _ jisung yelled as he ran to get a knife to cut the rope. renjun quickly pulled his phone out and called for an ambulance, yelling for them to hurry up. they were at the scene in the matter of minutes, two police officers taking the four distraught boys away into the living room for questioning, while two paramedics cut jaemin out of the noose and laid him on the floor, inside a body bag before putting the bag on the stretcher, rolling him out of the bedroom, passing the living room and out of the apartment. upon seeing the body bag, the four boys started crying harder than ever before. renjun hugging jisung thightly, who was yelling for the paramedics to ‘ _ stop fucking joking, it’s not funny’ _ . chenle was clinging onto the arm of donghyuck, who was trying to be strong to the best of his ability so he could listen to the officers.

two weeks later and the four friends decided to ask jeno and mark to meet with them to tell them the news, even if they had abandoned their friend group.

_ ‘why are we here?’  _ jeno asked coldly. he was the tiniest bit worried about why they all looked so broken, and why jaemin wasn’t with them. a few days after they had broken up, jeno started realizing, and regretting how heartless he had been towards jaemin.  _ ‘why isn’t jaemin here?’ _ he added.

_ ‘that’s why we called you,’  _ donghyuck started, once again trying to be the strongest one.  _ ‘jaemin, uhm, he,’ _ he paused, taking a deep breath, a few tears making their way down his cheeks. jisung gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. _ ‘jaemin is dead.’ _ donghyuck finally said. 

_ ‘what do you mean ‘dead’?’ _ mark asked, clearly confused, and shocked.

_ ‘he hung himself in his bedroom.’ _ jisung said quietly, voice barely above a whisper, but jeno and mark heard him just fine.

_ ‘what? w-why would he do that?’ _ mark asked, voice trembling.

_ ‘he didn’t give us a reason, in his note he said that the pain was too much for him to handle, that now that he was alone, there was no one to keep the demons away.’ _ renjun said, looking accusingly at jeno, and he knew he deserved it for how he just left the boy.

_ ‘when’s the funeral?’ _ mark asked.

_ ‘tomorrow, but what’s it to you?’ _ donghyuck asked coldly, taking all five boys by surprise.

_ ‘he was my friend, donghyuck, i loved him like a brother, i want to say my goodbye’s.’  _ mark fought back.

_ ‘yeah? he was your friend? then where have you been, huh? that’s right, you’ve been fucking his boyfriend for two months before you broke them up, and then you left us, you left HIM, mark. that’s not being a friend, that’s being a fucking asshole.’  _ donghyuck said harshly before getting up from his seat and walking towards the exit, stopping behind mark and jeno, saying  _ ‘don’t bother coming to the funeral, any of you. you’re not welcome,’  _ and walking out of the cafe, jisung, renjun and chenle following him.

the next day, mark and jeno attended the funeral anyways, but kept in the back to not be noticed by their four ex best friends, but eventually they decided to go up to the casket to say goodbye to the boy they both had loved once, and still did, as they came to realize as they saw him lying before them, lifeless. the two boys stood motionless for what felt like forever, until jeno silently broke down in tears. he was the reason jaemin was in there, and not alive and happy. he still loved jaemin, was still  _ in love  _ with jaemin, but it was too late now. he kneeled down to better see jaemin’s face.

_ ‘i’m sorry i left you, love. i’m sorry it took me this long to realize that i was behaving so poorly to you. please don’t hate me, i love you.’  _ he sobbed, before getting up.  _ ‘mark, let’s break up.’ _ mark nodded understandingly, he had always had a feeling that his feelings for jaemin were stronger than his feelings for mark. jeno gave the older a tight-lipped smile before walking out, never to be seen or heard from by any of his former best friends again.


End file.
